For Eternity (complete)
by Bellchan
Summary: The Grand Finale. Trunks' and Pan's eternal promise is finally fulfilled.
1. For Eternity - prologue

**_For Eternity_**   
Prologue   
_By: Bellchan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ/GT characters.

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

This is the story of a love. A true love that crossed time and broke all the barriers that life could ever raise around it.

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

_"Will you wait for me?"_   
_"I'll wait for you until the end of my life."_   
_"And then we..."_   
_"And then we'll be together. Till then, I'll wait for you. I promise."_   
_"If I ever get lost, darling, my love for you will guide me."_

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

Beep Beep!! Beep Beep!! Beep Beep!!...   
"Ooohh... Shut up, you stupid alarm clock!" mumbled the young woman, burying her head under the pillow as a mean of protection. "Will you stop it?!" Finally, consciousness came into her mind and Pan realized she was actually talking with an object. "Okay, my dear clock. You win." Reluctantly, she left the warmth of her bed and allowed her legs to escort her straight to the shower.

The sun quickly spread its first rays of light outside, banishing the thin mist of morning that slowly began to fade. It was December, and Pan was finally coming back to Japan, after a long time studying at a British university. She was happy with the idea of seeing her parents and friends, but there was still something that pinched her mind, something that would always follow her wherever she was. Maybe it could be a deep feeling for someone she tried hard to forget with each passing day. But that feeling wouldn't leave her.

She arrived at Tokyo International Airport in the expected time, and Goten was there to pick her up. He was quite surprised when he looked at his niece. She had changed a lot, not only physically, but her manners were much more reserved as well.

"Welcome back, Pan-chan! I hope this time you stay with us." said Goten, while driving his sport car.

"I missed you all, uncle Goten. It was lonely out there. I made some friends in London, but it was not the same." she replied.

"Bra-chan and Marron are anxious to see you."

"Really? How are those crazy girls doing?" Pan finally smiled.

"Well, Marron is getting married with Kevin, that guy she was still dating when you left." he told her. She just nodded, listening attentively. "And Bra-chan... she is going out with a guy named Ryouji, I guess..." his tone suddenly changed as he mentioned that name.

"And you, uncle Goten?" she asked, staring at him expectantly.

"Me? Oh..." he sighed. "I still didn't find the right girl... I didn't have the same luck as Trunks."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked again, her eyes wide open.

"You won't believe me, Trunks finally got into a serious relationship with a girl. I'm saying that because he's been dating with her for six months now."

Pan was too shocked to say anything. Her hands went cold and her heart was racing uneasily. Why? Why was that news affecting her so badly like this? Four years away from him weren't enough? After all those years avoiding any contact, even with her best friends. When would that damn pain ever stop?

Fortunately for her, Goten had just stopped the car in front of her house, and her parents were already there to welcome her.

"Pan-chan! I can't believe how you've grown up!" cheered Videl, looking up at her daughter.

"And you are so beautiful! Just like your mother." observed Gohan, proudly.

"Thanks mom, dad..." she responded, a little embarrassed. Still holding the Saiyan girl, Videl happily made everyone come inside to have a nice lunch. With or without problems, it was always good to be back. Home sweet home.

Later at night, a big party was being held at Capsule Corporation, to celebrate Pan's arrival. Bra's idea, of course. She really missed her friend, and maybe a family meeting would gather everybody again, as to remember the old times. Pan almost lost her balance when she entered the huge room and was quickly hugged by two enthusiastic girls.

"Pan, I can't believe it! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Bra.

"Yeah, and you look nice! Did you cut your hair? There's something different in you..." said Marron, fussing over the brunette girl.

"You guys are still the same!" smiled Pan, greeting her friends back.

"They're right. You look gorgeous." Pan turned her head to see where that voice came from, and her eyes just met the most attractive, amazing ones. She stared at them for long seconds, as in a hypnosis, before managing to say something.

"H-Hi, Trunks! You didn't change a bit! I mean, you're still as handsome as before..." she said, not knowing if she should hug him or not. But before she could think, a young woman approached them, and gently wrapped her arms around Trunks' waist.

"Oh... Pan, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Shizue Aya." said Trunks, putting his arm on the girl's shoulder. She was indeed beautiful, just a little taller than Pan, had short brown hair, green eyes and was about Marron's age.

"Hi, Pan! I'm glad to meet you! Trunks and Bra-chan are always talking about you." she said, cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you." Pan replied, trying to sound as cheerful. But she was actually screaming inside. She used to scare off all of Trunks' dates when she was younger, but now it seemed pointless. Not that she didn't want to but her pride just wouldn't allow her to do such thing. Besides, she was tired. Everyday she cursed her own destiny for making her feel like this. Then, she just excused herself and went to greet her other friends.

The party went on, and after dancing with her uncle and then with her father, Pan leaned in a corner of the room, drinking a glass of juice and observing all the couples around. She chuckled at the sight of Vegeta trying to get rid of Bulma's tight grip on his belt. The rest of the parents were sat on the couch, babbling about all sort of things. Bra and Marron were dancing with their boyfriends. Then she looked at Trunks, who was dancing with his girlfriend, and for her surprise she noticed he was also looking at her. That was quite uncomfortable, but before she could start feeling embarrassed, she watched as Goten was asking Trunks' permission to have the next dance with Aya. Then, Pan began panicking when she saw the gorgeous lavender haired man walking towards her.

"Would you give me the honor?" he asked, offering his hand at her. She just smiled and took his hand, letting him guide her to the dance floor.

The slow music started playing like a sweet melody, calming down everyone's spirit. Except Pan's. Feeling the warmth of Trunks' body and taking into the fresh scent of his cologne wasn't helping to ease her pain. Even if she closed her eyes and didn't look at his handsome face, there were still those other damn senses. Being away from him for all those years was supposed to help her forget him, not to deepen her feelings. Actually, she did believe it was working, but then she saw him again and everything came back stronger than ever. Life could really be merciless. She sighed and rested her head against his chest, trying to ignore any thought.

Trunks on the other side was feeling something different from when he danced with Aya. Or even from when he danced with Pan, years ago. It was like something was slowly awakening inside of him. He didn't know how to explain, but that felt good. As if he had already felt like that before. Maybe it could be just the emotion of seeing again someone who used to be so close to him.

_"Will you wait for me?"_

"What? Did you say something?" he asked, looking down at Pan.

"Hum? No, I didn't say anything." she answered, staring at him blankly.

"Sorry, I just thought I heard something..." Then Trunks just frowned a bit and resumed dancing with the Saiyan girl.

When the music was over, Aya cheerfully called for Trunks from her spot. The purple haired Saiyan gently excused himself and went to meet her. Pan followed him with her eyes and turned to feel hurt as she saw the young couple kissing passionately. She walked towards the balcony for some fresh air, and observed the lightening that flashed across the sky.

_"I'll wait for you. I promise."_

She quickly looked behind her, but found no one there. Good. Now she was hearing things. She shrugged, then stared back at the sky. There was no star. A storm was approaching.   


To be continued...

  
. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

  



	2. For Eternity - 1

**_For Eternity_**   
Chapter 1   
_By: Bellchan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ/GT characters.

Author Notes: First, don't forget reading the prologue. This is my first Alternative Universe fic. Actually, from this chapter on, it's timeline will shift between the present (7 years after GT series) and about 200 years in the past. I know it's weird but, as I told you, it's an A/U (only the past timeline part). Do you believe in reincarnation? Neither me. But if in DBZ/GT world aliens exist, pigs and dogs can speak, Enma Daioh exists, why not? Anyway, I was only writing this fic to entertain myself, and I didn't intend to make it long, but I think I won't resist... Please forgive me for any mistakes, I gave up with the dictionaries, they were making me speed down. And by the way, people, sometimes I feel you expect too much on my work, but I can only write simple stuff with nothing special. I'm not a writer, I'm just a T/P big big BIG fan who babbles a lot! ^_^

~ .oOo. ~ .

_"The first time I saw him, he was there standing in the rain. A young boy with lavender hair. He was like an angel. Celestial."_

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

The party on Capsule Corporation was about to finish when people heard a thunder roaring outside. They quickly rushed to gather their families and go home before they could be caught by the rain. Pan just hugged her friends once more before leaving with her parents. Then she took a quick glance at Trunks and Aya, as they both waved their hands at her. She sighed and took off.

When the Sons had just stepped inside their house, the sky seemed to have cracked down above their heads. Someone up there should be furious... But Pan didn't even pay attention to the storm. Normally she would be complaining about all that noise hurting her sensitive ears, but she didn't. Actually she was very quiet.

"Pan-chan, are you all right?" asked Gohan, with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, dad, I'm just a little tired. I'll get some sleep now, okay? G'night, dad, mom!" she said, as she went up the stairs.

"Good night, dear!" said Gohan and Videl in unison.

Her old bedroom. Everything was still there, untouched. Her sound player, her desktop, her Teddy bears. She quickly changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and then fell on her bed, exhaust. She thought about her dancing with Trunks. Yes, she still loved him. She wasn't sure when it had begun, but the deep hurt she felt every time he appeared with a girlfriend was there to prove it couldn't be a sisterly love. She and Trunks were always so close. So close. Maybe he was also afraid. After all, he was so much older than her. She didn't care, but he... Who could ever know what was up in that handsome head? Kind, gentle, arrogant, irresistible, smart... His face kept showing on her mind. Slowly, the soothing melody of the rain falling outside made her drift off to sleep.

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

It was raining hard outside the castle. A tall, middle aged man paced nervously around the room, while his servant watched him walk towards the huge window with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Oh, God! Didn't Lady Pan arrive yet? Look at the lightening! And that rain! If something happens to her Lord Julian will have my head served in a tray!" he stated.

"Don't be worried, sir. She's a smart girl. Besides, Miss Brenda is with her." said the servant.

"God, please protect her!" whispered the man.

Not too far from there, two girls were having a hard time while trying to ride their scared horses. The younger one was short, had shoulder length black hair and was very beautiful. Her companion was about her age, and had light blue hair.

"Gosh, Lady Pan, I told you it would rain! We shouldn't have left the castle in this weather condition!"

"You don't need to repeat that, Brenda! But I had to see if my lilies would be okay!" justified the brunette girl.

"You and those lilies! Why are you so obsessed with them?" asked the other one.

"They were my mother's favorite flowers. They always remind me of her..." explained the young lady. Suddenly, a strong ray hit a tree nearby, making Brenda's horse go off at a top speed. She completely lost control of it, letting herself being carried away.

"Brenda!!" shouted Pan, trying to reach her companion. However, another ray made her horse also go hyper, and she fell on the muddy floor. Fortunately, she hadn't broken anything, just got some scratches, but she was left all alone in the middle of the road.

She was getting dizzy from walking during hours under that unstoppable rain. Her clothes were all soaked and her lips were starting to get blue because of the cold. She slowed down her pace as her vision became all blurred. The only thing she remembered before passing out was the image of a young purple haired man coming into her direction.

"Hey, lady!" he said, catching the small girl before she could hit the ground. "Lady, are you okay?" he gently held her in his arms, but he got no response.

Later that afternoon, the girl woke up in her bedroom, inside of the castle. Pan was living there since she lost her parents, one year ago. Her father was a close friend of the king, and when she became fifteen she was promised in marriage to the prince, Julian. Now she had grown up into a graceful seventeen year old lady, and her beauty could make people actually mistake her with a real princess.

"Lady Pan, thanks God, you're awake!"

"Galford? What happened? Where's Brenda?" asked the girl, while sitting up.

"I'm right here, lady." said Brenda, walking towards the other girl.

"I'll let you two talking alone. Brenda, just take care of her." said the man.

"Sure, Sir Galford."

When the man got out of the room, Pan approached the blue haired girl and asked her some few questions. "Brenda, what happened with me?"

"Well, I was coming back to find you, when I met that guy. He was carrying you in his arms. Then he told me you had just fainted and helped me to bring you here." she told her.

"Who was he? Where did he go? What was his name?" Pan shot.

"Hey, calm down, lady!"

"How many times do I have to say 'don't call me lady'?" said Pan, impatiently. When she had moved to the castle, Brenda was chosen to be her servant, her companion. However, their closeness made them even become friends, and Pan would always trust her to be her confidant.

"All right... Pan." said Brenda, pausing a little before speaking the girl's name. "Well, I don't know anything about that boy and I've never seen him before. But I must admit... He was quite handsome!" she observed, giggling.

"I know he was!" Pan quickly stood up and walked towards her closet.

"Pan? What are you doing?"

"I need to find him!" she spat, while changing her clothes.

"Are you insane? It's still raining outside and we don't know where he is. Besides, Lord Julian would be mad at us!" said Brenda, a little startled.

"But I need to thank him for helping me..." the girl complained.

"Listen, Pan, tomorrow we can think about something but, now, please don't get me into trouble and come back to bed!"

The brunette girl sighed in defeat and walked towards the window. Who was that handsome, mysterious boy? She didn't know why, but she felt an intense urge to meet him again.

The next day, Pan was walking down the large corridors of the palace followed close by Brenda. She stopped mid way as someone called for her from behind.

"Pan? Where are you going?" it the was prince's voice. Julian was a tall, strong man. He had short black hair and blue eyes and was surely very handsome. At least it was what most of the girls in the castle thought, but for Pan he was just the man she was forced to marry. She actually liked him, he was always gentle and polite towards her but that situation she got into since she was fifteen just seemed to complicate the things.

"I'm just going for a walk with Brenda... It's a beautiful day outside!" answered Pan, smiling sweetly at him.

"Pan, you shouldn't go out after what happened yesterday..." he stated.

"Oh, please, Julian..." said Pan, shooting her best puppy dog face, her favorite trick to get what she wanted.

"Okay..." he responded, sighing. "But if you ever get into trouble again you won't be allowed to leave the castle for a while!"

"I got it, thanks, Julian!" then she quickly grabbed Brenda's hand and rushed towards the gate. The prince just shook his head and walked inside. Sometimes she acted like a little child.

The two enthusiastic girls soon started to become aware of what was in front of them. A huge place. The world. Where should they go and what should they do to find a person they even didn't know?

"What should we do, Brenda? Didn't he say anything?" she asked.

"No, he didn't... What about we ask people if they know him? Actually, there isn't many purple haired boys out there..." Brenda suggested.

"Well, why not?" responded the girl.

But all their effort seemed to be in vain. People in the villages nearby would always give them a negative answer or even make fun of them. Pan was starting to feel hopeless.

"Pan, it's impossible to find someone in this huge place. Please, let's go back to the palace." insisted Brenda.

"But Brenda..." she pleaded. Then she moved her hand to reach her handkerchief but she didn't find it. "Hey, where's my handkerchief?" she asked, worriedly.

"You must have lost it while we walked by the villages." answered Brenda.

"Oh, no! It was my mother's! It was here a minute ago... Oh, Brenda, I want it back!" she complained.

"And what do you want me to do? Looking for a piece of cloth is even worse then looking for a stranger!" she spat.

"Please..." again, she shot her infamous look.

"Do as you wish." replied Brenda, shrugging.

"All right, you go look over there, and I will search right there." Pan instructed.

"Okay, but then we meet here within twenty minutes, even if we don't find it." Brenda told her. Then, the two girls walked into opposite directions.

The minutes passed by, and Pan was beginning to feel tired and thirsty under the sun. She spotted a river nearby and rushed towards it to drink some fresh water. While she did it, she cursed the world for her not being lucky that day.

"Shit! Damn shit! Holy shit!" she mumbled.

"Those dirty words don't fit such a beauty like you." She nearly jumped from her feet as she heard a voice behind her. She quickly turned into its source and opened her mouth in surprise. It was him.

"You... The boy... Yesterday..." was all she could manage to say, in her state of total disbelief.

"I see you're fine now..." he said, approaching her.

"Yes, thank you for saving me..." she spoke, standing up and looking into his brilliant crystal blue eyes.

"It's always a honor to serve a princess..." he replied, making her blush at his comment.

"Oh... I'm not a princess..." she said, still blushing.

"Well, I must confess I first thought you were a child, judging by your height..."

"What? I'M NOT a child, you moron! I'm already seventeen! By the way, how old are you?" she asked, in a demanding tone. In fact, it really pissed her off when people called her short.

"Er... I'm... I'm also seventeen..." he answered, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Great! And how do you dare to call me a child?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry..." he pleaded. "You're indeed a little... full... to be a child..." he observed, staring at her round breasts. Then she slapped his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." he rubbed the reddish spot on his handsome face.

"You pervert, idiot, jerk!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry..." he said, bowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm insulting you and you just say I'm sorry?" she grew impatient now.

"Please, forgive me, I didn't want to be unpolite... By the way, does it belong to you?" he asked, holding a small handkerchief on his hand.

"Yes! You found it! Thank you!" she said happily, taking the delicate cloth back. "Oh, I was just forgetting! My name is Pan, and I live in that castle right there. And you? What's your name?" she said, gracefully.

"I'm... Trunks." he responded.

"Trunks? It's a weird name..." she spat. He just smiled gently at her.

"Don't you ever get mad at me?" she asked, intrigued with his steady calmness.

"No. You're too cute and beautiful for someone to get mad at you." he replied. Her face was flushing badly with his gentle words. It wasn't that she had never gotten a compliment before, but coming from that gorgeous guy, it surely was making her melt. "Well, I've gotta go! Ja ne!" he told her.

"Wait, where do you live?" she was taken aback by his sudden announcement.

"Me? I live everywhere... Sometimes I live nowhere..." he informed.

"I'm serious! How can I find you again?" she insisted.

"Humm... Why?" he asked, smirking.

Now the girl was cornered. She certainly felt too embarrassed to confess she had liked him since the first time she saw him. She could still feel the warmness of his arms holding her protectively, in the rain. But before she could think up an answer, Pan heard someone calling for her. It was Brenda. Then, she turned to the boy again only to find out he was already gone.

"Trunks... Will I ever see you again?" she whispered.   


To be continued...

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

Comments: Now you must be thinking I went crazy, right? But I was always crazy, since I began writing... ^_^ Well, this will be my only technical explanation for the entire fic: "Coincidentally" (forced by the author) Pan and Trunks had the same names on their past lives, although they didn't have an age difference. They also weren't Saiyajins in that timeline, since Goku and Vegeta would only come to Earth many years after that. But consider they looked exactly the same. And the sudden timeline shifting is just the main characteristic of the story. Plus, to be sincere, I'm not expecting things to really make sense. As I told you, I'm just writing this fic for fun. But thank you for reading anyway. If you also like it I'll post the next chapters, otherwise they'll remain on my computer. It would really be a pity, since I'd love to share it with you. PS: Burning Hearts part 8 is on the way! Ja ne!   
  



	3. For Eternity - 2

**_For Eternity_**   
Chapter 2   
_By: Bellchan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ/GT characters.

Author Notes: This is especially for the ones who asked me for the continuation. But there's still more chapters to come, and now I'll go straight until the end, anyway. And thanks for the observations, Lost Angel... But I just decided to quit bothering people to edit my fics. Now it will be myself and... myself! And minna, you're all welcome to point my mistakes, it helps a lot! I'm sorry I couldn't finish the burning chapt..., I mean, Burning Hearts 8 yet, but I think I'll finish it until tomorrow... Well, now oooooon to our T/P romance!!! And please review, your opinion is really important.

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

The next morning at Capsule Corporation, Trunks, Bra and Aya, who had spent the night there because of the storm, were in the kitchen having their breakfast and talking about the previous night events.

"Hey, Bra! Don't deny it!" said Aya, smirking. "I saw the way Goten was looking at you. He didn't take his eyes from you one single minute during the party."

"Don't exaggerate, Aya. I think you are just imagining things. Me and Goten are just good friends." replied Bra.

"Hmm... I don't feel firmness on your words..." insisted Aya.

"By the way Aya," Bra began, trying to change the subject. "What do you think about Pan? Did you like her?"

"Yes, she's exactly the way you described. However, I just had the impression she was a little sad..." stated Aya. "Don't you think that, Trunks?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's very beautiful..." he answered, turning his gaze back at the girls.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up? You seem to be a little distracted..." observed Aya, gently squeezing his hand.

"I... just... Well, I've gotta go to work now, would you like me to drive you home?" asked Trunks, standing up from his chair.

"If it's okay for you then I accept your offer." the girl responded, smiling sweetly at him. He just offered his arm at her and then the couple walked towards the door.

"See you, Bra-chan!" said Aya, turning her head to the demi-Saiyan girl.

"See you."

Meanwhile, that morning, Pan had decided to spend a little time at the mall, so she could keep her mind away from thinking about her purple haired disillusion. She was determined to bear with that situation without having to run away again. Besides, it was holiday season, and she was looking for something to wear at the New Year party the next week. She was about to enter a store, when she heard someone calling for her.

"Hey, Pan!"

"Marron? What are you doing here?" asked Pan, while greeting the blond girl.

"I'm the one who should ask that question, since you hardly go shopping... What brought you here?" asked Marron, curious to know what her friend was up to.

"I was just looking for a dress or something like that to wear at the New Year party..." she responded.

"Oh, can I help you to choose your dress?" offered Marron, enthusiastically.

"But Marron, I..."

"Oh, please, please..." she insisted.

"Okay..." she agreed, sighing. Actually, she was happy for having someone to hang around with her. And after one hour of "exploration" through the various stores, Marron had finally found what seemed to be the perfect dress for Pan.

"Oh... Isn't it too... low-necked?" asked the Saiyan girl, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a long, neckless white dress with a slit from the base until her mid thigh in one of the sides.

"No. It just brings up your natural beauty. Now stop complaining and let's pick it up." Marron practically ordered. "Oh, Pan, I doubt you will leave the party without a new boyfriend."

"Who said I want a boyfriend?"

"C'mon, Panny. I could introduce you to my fiancé's brother. He's very cute..."

"Always playing the match maker. You and Bra are just the same." informed Pan, shaking her head.

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

One week has passed since the soon-to-be princess girl last saw her mysterious savior. She would always come back to the river where she had met him the other day, but she didn't succeed in finding him again. And she was beginning to feel depressed. She thought he could be a good friend, spontaneous and gentle. A sweet escape for the all the palace formalities she had never really appreciated.

"You must eat something, Lady Pan." said Brenda, with a worried face. "You don't want to get sick, do you?"

"Where did he go? Why didn't he say where he lives?" the young girl asked, impatiently.

"Pan, why all this interest in that stranger? Remember you will marry the prince."

"I know that. I just wanted to see him again. To know more about him."

"Maybe you can meet him at the fancy dress party."

"Fancy dress party?"

"Yeah, the annual fancy dress party. It will happen within two days. Are you distracted or what?" asked Brenda.

"Oh yeah, I was forgetting! The best of all is that everybody will be wearing masks, so maybe we could even dance with each other without being recognized by the people! Especially by Julian..." the brunette girl said, suddenly getting radiant. "But do you think he would come?"

"I don't know. It's just a hypothesis."

"I do think there's a chance... Brenda, please bring my food. I'm hungry!" informed Pan, quickly changing her mood.

"Yes, lady..." replied the other girl, smiling.

The big party day finally came and the environment was split into two sections, the ball room inside the castle for the nobility and the garden for the rest of the people. Pan was dressed like a fairy with small brilliant wings, silver shoes and a pink mask. She checked herself once more in a mirror to be sure nobody would find out it was her, and stayed at the garden during all the time, hoping she could find Trunks among the crowded area. But again, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. To make things even worse, all the people were disguised. How would he be dressed like? A prince? An elf? A priest? It was hard to guess, and she was left with no choice, but to walk in a random search. It didn't take too much time for a tall guy dressed like an army commander to approach her with a rose in his hand.

"A flower to another flower." he said, handing it to her. Could it be him? His mask was muffling his voice so she couldn't be so sure.

"Thank you." She accepted, staring at him attentively.

"Care to dance?" he asked. She nodded, determined to find out if he was the man she was looking for.

After dancing with the girl for some minutes, the mysterious man guided her to a more private area, so they could talk without all that disturbing noise. He offered a place by his side, in a bench, and gently took one of her hands.

"I'm pretty positive I'll find a very beautiful lady behind this mask." he told her.

"Only if you take off yours first." she replied. He brought his hand to his mask and took if off, revealing a blond haired face with a thick scar across his left cheek. Pan quickly stood up, feeling a little threatened by the strange glow in his green eyes.

"You're... You're not..." she began.

"Looking for someone in special? I'm sorry to disappoint you." he said, approaching her. She was about to run when two other men dressed like soldiers blocked her path. One of them moved to hold her by behind, while the other just stood there unmoving.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled.

"Calm down, little fairy. I just wanna see how beautiful you are..." said the blond guy, moving his hand to reach her mask. He was about to touch it when he felt something holding his wrist into a tight grip.

"It's not polite doing it to a lady without her permission." affirmed a man in a knight armor.

"Who are you? Get off here, if you praise your life!" shouted the scar face man, angrily.

"Only if you release the girl." said the other, with a determined voice.

"Right... Hey, men, beat him into a pulp!" ordered the fake commander. Then he looked behind him to find out one of his men had already been beaten. The other guy just sent Pan to the ground before moving to assault his target. But this one easily dodged the attacks and kicked his opponent unconscious on the floor.

"Bastard!" yelled the blond man, fuming like mad. But he also was no match for the stranger. He was soon sent flying towards the bench, crashing it into pieces.

The mysterious "knight" walked towards the girl and carefully helped her up. "Are you okay, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm an adult, did you hear? An adult!" she complained.

"Sorry... I thought you were a child, judging by your height..." Pan immediately felt her heart go racing, as soon as she recognized those lines.

"Trunks!!!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms.

"Whoa! Who is Trunks?" he asked, playfully.

"Baka! I know it's you!" she affirmed, holding his arm with all her strength. "I won't let you escape this time!"

"What a naughty girl..." he said, shaking his head. She took him by his hand and escorted him to a calm place, surrounded by nothing but trees and a small lake reflecting the full moon.

"I can't believe you're here..." she told him, still holding his hand.

"Let's say I kind of sensed you wanted to see me badly..." he teased.

"Pretty arrogant for a..." she began, but then stopped.

"...poor boy." he completed, taking off his heavy armor and standing on his usual clothes.

"That's... that's not what I meant..." she pleaded, regretting what she was about to say before. But she was always so impulsive.

"I really don't mind, I'm poor anyway..." he said, smiling softly at her.

The girl also took off her mask, showing her beautiful, concerned face. "I really don't care about who you are... But please don't go away without telling me where I can find you..."

"Well... Actually, I'm camping nearby. You know, I've been traveling around the world since my mother died, four years ago. I was just arriving to your country that day when I first met you, in the rain."

"Are you saying you don't have a place to stay? I could find one, if you want..." she offered.

"Thank you, but I prefer that way... Besides, I don't even know how long I'll stay here..." he informed. Then he noticed the look of disappointment on her face. Actually, he was intrigued with the fact of a girl like her being so attached to him, a person she barely knew. He also couldn't help reaching her delicate face and caressing it gently with his fingers. "You look sad..." he stated.

"Trunks... I thought we could be friends... You seemed to be a lonely person, just like me..." she said, closing her eyes to feel his feather-like touch.

"You, lonely? Didn't you say you live in the castle?" he asked, surprised.

"It's a long story. I've been living there since I lost my parents..." she proceeded, telling him about her unlucky fate, her arranged marriage, her daily life inside a palace, her friend Brenda, and so on. Trunks listened to her attentively, feeling sympathy for her and understanding now why she seemed to be so needy of affection.

They stared at the sky, contemplating the brilliant stars above, neither of them knowing what to say next. Until Pan, hesitantly, looked at him in the eyes before shooting a question.

"Trunks, tell me about your girlfriend. How does she look?"

"Hmm... I wish I had one. Just like you." he responded. Pan couldn't hold back the expression of pure joy on her face. She even scolded herself mentally for being so pathetic. "But I fear I have to go now..." he said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Why, Trunks? Will you turn into a pumpkin after midnight?" she asked, jokingly.

"No, I will turn into a mouse..." he replied, equally joking. "But it's late for you too. You better go inside with safety."

"All right. Only if you promise you'll meet me tomorrow, at the church."

"Okay, lady. Now please go inside and be careful." he told her, smiling.

She was about to leave, but then turned back to him again. "Trunks, may I take something from you before I go?"

"Something from me? But I have nothing here except my clothes..." he replied, raising his eyebrows.

"I want this..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving a light kiss on his lips. He was quite surprised, but then put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. When it finally ended, Pan's cheeks were flushing badly. She let out a small giggle and then rushed towards the castle, like she was a rocket. Trunks just stood there watching her retreating form, as a soft smile appeared on his handsome face.

Later that night, Pan was inside her bedroom, telling a shocked Brenda about her little "adventure".

"Oh Brenda... I don't know what happened, when I came to my senses, I was kissing him... And it was my first kiss..." she said, laying on her bed with her arms open.

"Are you crazy? What if Lord Julian find out?"

"His lips felt so warm..." she continued, not paying attention to her friend's scolding.

"Pan, are you hearing me?"

"He's so cute, so sweet, and he's a good kisser!"

Then Brenda just shook her head and gave up, leaving the other girl all alone with her daydreaming thoughts. She was still innocent, and was not aware of the risk she was taking.

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

The New Year party was going on without major problems at Capsule Corps. As usual, people were eating a lot, babbling a lot and laughing a lot. Even Vegeta would be a victim of the others jokes, principally because he was a person who easily got pissed. But there were still more people to come, and Pan was one of them. Gohan and Videl were already there, so Bra just approached the couple to ask them about her friend.

"Videl-san, isn't Pan going to come anymore?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, dear, she told me she would come later with Marron-chan." As in a click, Marron just entered the front door, followed close by a slender figure, dressed in white and more stunning then ever. Everybody tilted their heads, staring curiously at the young woman until they finally recognized her. Bra was the first to rush into the newly-arrived guests, almost jumping with joy.

"Hi, Marron!" she began, greeting the pretty blondie. Then she stood in front of her other friend, examining her carefully. "Wow, Pan, you look fantastic!"

"Thanks, Bra. But I have to give all the credit to Marron. She helped me to choose my dress and did my hair and make-up." she replied.

"Oh, good job, Marron! Come on, girls! Let's have some drink!" offered Bra. As they got inside, Marron quickly spotted Kevin, her fiancé, and also his younger brother. Then a mischievous smile spread on her face as she turned her head back to Pan. She rushed to greet her fiancé with a soft kiss on the lips and then motioned to the Saiyan girl to meet them.

"Pan, this is Michael, Kevin's bro. Michael, this is Pan, the girl I told you about." said Marron, as she introduced them to each other. Then she hooked her arm with Kevin's and dragged him to meet the others, leaving the youngest guy and the brunette girl standing there completely dumbfounded.

"Crazy, isn't she?" said Pan, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah... I think that was what captured my brother's heart..." he replied, trying to sound cheerful. The presence of that beautiful girl was making the shy boy feel even more embarrassed. But after some minutes, they both managed to start a pleasant conversation, like they were old friends. And sometimes Michael could be so funny that, in a certain moment, Pan started laughing uncontrollably, collapsing her head on his chest.

Meanwhile, Trunks, who was talking with Aya in a corner, couldn't help observing the scene. Actually, he had been secretly watching Pan since she had crossed the door. "Who's that guy?" He thought aloud, making Aya follow his gaze.

"I never saw him before. Maybe he's Pan's new boyfriend..." said Aya, leaning closer to Trunks. "Doesn't they look cute together?"

"I don't think so. He seems to be a silly guy..." he spat, while sipping his drink.

"What is this Trunks? You don't even know the poor boy... Besides, if you weren't my boyfriend I would tell you are jealous..." informed Aya, playfully.

"Of course not! She's like a sister to me!" he complained, angrily.

"All right, honey... You don't need to be mad... Listen, I'll just go to the toilet and I'll be back within a minute." she told him, giving a light peck on his cheek.

He continued watching as Pan's companion rested his hand on her waist and then whispered something in her ear, before leaving her alone for a while. It was the signal the purple haired man was waiting to begin walking into her direction. He didn't know why, nor how to explain, but he felt something uncomfortable building up inside of him. Something willing to explode.   


To be continued...

  
. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

  



	4. For Eternity - 3

**_For Eternity_**   
Chapter 3   
_By: Bellchan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ/GT characters.

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

Pan averted her gaze as soon as she saw Trunks coming into her direction. He had a serious expression on his face, but she couldn't tell what he was up to.

"Nice dress." he told her, taking a bottle of wine from the table and filling his cup with more of the drink.

"Thank you." she replied, giving a quick glance at those intriguing ocean blue eyes.

"But I don't think you need that to call the attention of silly guys." he said, at first, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"Excuse me?" asked Pan, not really understanding what Trunks was talking about.

"Never mind." he scolded himself mentally for sounding so stupid. "Would you like some drink?" he offered, as to act more casual.

"No, thanks." was her short reply.

"I see you're having a good time, Pan." he told her, while sipping his drink. "By the way, who's the guy?" he asked, still in a calm tone.

"Oh, are you talking about Michael? I thought you already knew him, since he's Marron's future brother-in-law..." Pan kept watching Trunks' indecipherable expression through the corner of her eyes.

"Actually, no. He may be kind of funny for you being all mushy around him." Trunks commented, turning his gaze to the people around.

"In fact, he is..." she said, staring at him oddly.

"Sure, but I think you shouldn't trust the first guy that pops in before you, much less let him touch you that way and..."

"Wait, wait, Trunks..." she interrupted him. "First, nobody was touching me and second, what's up?" Trunks was about to say something but she didn't let him speak. "I really can't see what's your point, you are talking as if I was only fifteen years old, but in fact I'm almost twenty-two and I don't need a big brother to defend me!" she spat, annoyed with his strange talk.

"I was just worried with you, is there anything wrong about caring for a friend?" he replied, sounding a bit hurt.

"Of course not. Then just not to make you worried, Mr. Trunks, I'll be sure to ask your permission to talk with someone the next time." she said, sardonically.

"Pan, you're getting me wrong..." he affirmed, placing a hand over her shoulder. He finally realized what he had started. He shouldn't have commented about the other guy. What was that sudden blurt? That was still unclear for him.

"Hello guys, are you arguing or something like that?" someone interrupted.

"Oh, hello Aya!" said Pan, sheepishly. "We were just talking, we always used to talk like that so just ignore us!" she continued, patting the older girl on the back.

"Sure! By the way Pan, we didn't have talked properly to each other yet, so I was thinking... What about the four of us going to a nice restaurant tomorrow, I mean, Trunks, me, you and your boyfriend?" suggested Aya.

"Well, if you are talking about Michael, he's not my boyfriend but I can invite him anyway..." informed Pan.

"So is that settled then?" asked Aya.

"Yes!" "No!" came Pan's and Trunks' replies, respectively.

"Oh, c'mon sweetie, don't be so indelicate..." insisted Trunks' girlfriend, kissing him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and finally accepted the idea.

But maybe it wouldn't be a friendly dinner what would help to cool off the things between them. Actually, things just seemed to get worse, the next day.

"So your favorite hobby is raising flowers, ne Michael-kun?" commented Aya, while Pan, Michael, Trunks and herself ate their food at a fancy restaurant.

"Yeah, and my garden just seems to become more colorful and gorgeous on each passing year..." the boy informed, proudly.

"C'mon, Michael, don't you think it's too girlish for a guy like you? Raising flowers?" asked Trunks, grinning sarcastically.

Before the youth could say something, Pan was already replying Trunks' observation. "I don't think it's a girlish thing. I am a girl but I don't think I'd have such sensibility to deal with flowers and things like that... Actually, I really admire those men who can cook, clean and do what most of them can't..."

"A bunch of freaks, you mean." spat the lavender haired man.

"Skillful men, I mean." Pan said back.

"Er... guys, what about changing the subject?" suggested Michael, before the others could start an argument.

"I think you shouldn't interrupt people when they're talking, you know..." said Trunks, frowning.

"And I think he's right, Trunks. Let's stop this silly talk." stated Aya, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sorry people, but I guess I have to go now..." informed Pan. Actually she feared that Trunks could do something with Michael, and he was way stronger. She was a bit intrigued, though, because Trunks always used to be polite, but he had been acting strangely since she came back to Japan. At least that was her impression. "The dinner was excellent, but tomorrow I have to get up early for a job interview. Michael, would you drive me home?" she asked the boy sat by her side.

"Sure." he responded, bowing respectfully to the couple in front of him as he left with Pan.

When the Saiyan girl and her companion was out of sight, Aya turned to Trunks with a serious look on her face. "Trunks, what was that for? What's happening with you?" the young woman asked.

"That boy... He's really annoying." he declared, not too convicted, though.

"You know better than me that it was you who provoked him all the time. Now just tell me why." Aya had a self-confident look, but deep inside she prayed it was not what she was thinking.

"Now are you going to argue with me because of him too?" he complained, beginning to get nervous, although he knew she was right.

"Okay dear, we can talk later, I don't want you to be angry here at the restaurant." She sighed and kissed his cheek, trying to calm him down. "Let's go home."

"Aya, may I spend the night at your home?" he asked, in a soft voice.

"Sure, honey. You're always welcome." she affirmed, putting her arms around his waist.

"Thanks... I want you to take care of me tonight..." he told her, caressing her short brown hair.

"I love you, Trunks..." she whispered. 'And I won't let you escape so easily...' she completed to herself.

Back to Michael's car, Pan was trying to apologize for Trunks' unusual behavior.

"It was not your fault, Pan. Now I finally understood what's going on between you and Trunks." stated the boy.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked surprised.

"It's obvious. The way you look at each other... You love him and he loves you."

Pan was shocked with what he had just said. Trunks? In love with her? "Stop joking, Michael. It isn't true."

"You say that because you didn't see the way he looked at me. It was like he wanted to kill me. He was obviously jealous."

"No, you're wrong. That's because he was always too protective over me, always playing the big brother. Me, on the other hand, is the one who has been in love with him since a long time ago..." she confessed.

"Yeah, I know..." said Michael.

"You know? Is it so evident?" she asked, staring at him with a concerned face. The boy just smiled and nodded.

"Shit... If you noticed, so did Aya. That girl is pretty observant..." Pan sighed and turned her gaze to the road. Now she wished she did not have accepted to go to that dinner. Why have things to be so complicated...

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

_"His smile, his touch, his kisses... All of them had the sweet taste of a forbidden love... But I didn't care, because he was the light I was missing in my life. He was my angel, my savior."_

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

One month had passed since the young noble girl had begun secretly meeting the mysterious lavender haired boy. She would always give the excuse of visiting her parents grave, her little garden of lilies or whatever came to her mind. Brenda always accompanied her until mid way, stopping by a church, which was the safest place to wait for Pan's return.

Those short encounters did mean a lot for Pan, she learned so many things that she would never be allowed to at the palace. She felt safe and happy with him. Trunks even taught her how to manage bow and arrow and how to climb trees. Like that day, when they decided to pick some apples.

"There you go, Pan!" cheered the enthusiastic boy. "You're becoming an excellent climber!" he chuckled, as he watched his beautiful companion skillfully climb a high apple tree and throw some of the fruits towards him. "But you should watch out, though... I can see your panties!" he chanted, playfully.

"Trunks, you pervert! Stop looking at my butt and take those damn apples!!!" shouted the angry girl, tightening her dress around her legs with one of her hands and blushing furiously.

"Sorry... I think we got enough of them, you can just go down... Be careful!" he told her.

"Okay..." she was about to start going down the tree when, suddenly, the image of a serpent approaching her made her stop frozen. Terrified, she lost her balance and slid from the branch she was on. She hit some other branches on her fall, until she collapsed on the ground.

"Pan!!!" yelled Trunks, reaching the girl in a single second. "Pan! Are you ok?" he made a very concerned face as she began to moan loudly. He lifted her carefully and brought her next to a big pile of leaves, where he finally put her down as gently as possible.   
"It will be fine, Pan... Don't move, please..." he whispered.

"Ouch... It hurts..." she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Did you brake something?" he asked, holding her hand.

"I don't think so..." she responded.

"But we need to be sure, anyway. I'm sorry, Pan, but I'll have to examine you. Do you mind?" he looked at her expectantly.

"What... What are you going to do?" she widened her eyes as he carefully took off her dress, leaving her only on her underwear.   
"Why are you stripping me, you hentai! Didn't you learn not to take advantage of defenseless ladies?" She was about to continue scolding him, but the look of pure concern on his face made her shut her mouth and stare curiously at him.

"My father used to be a doctor before he died, and I always helped him with his patients. Don't worry, if you have any serious injuries, I think I can handle that." he said. He began pressing each one of her ribs gently, always asking the girl if that hurt. Although he was being very serious and skillful, she couldn't help shivering at his touch. His hands felt warm against her skin and there was no way she could ignore that. She stiffened a bit as he reached her legs. Oh, damn, that tickled... That... She slapped herself as impure thoughts came to her mind. He was just taking care of her, damn. When he finally finished his job, he smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "No broken parts! Just some small cuts and scratches, but we can treat them with some herbs I have brought with me."

"Thank you, Trunks..." she whispered softly at him. He just smiled again and stood up to take his herbs.

After treating her injuries, Trunks grabbed Pan's dress and handed it to her. "Here... let me help you." he offered. Again, the contact with his skin and his gentle manners made her blush deeply. She wondered if he was a member of the nobility the women in the palace would compete for him until they killed each other. What a man... she thought.

"Trunks... Now that I'm properly dressed, let me properly thank you." she said, putting her arms around his neck and staring straight into his crystal blue eyes.

"Hmm... I guess you will properly kiss me, right?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"Right..." she closed her eyes and touched his lips with hers. She wished time froze like that. So she would never have to leave his comfortable and protective arms.

The first stars were beginning to appear in the sky, as the two youths kept holding each other. Pan looked up at Trunks to stare at his handsome face once more. "You know, boy, you're a hell of a fighter, a skillful doctor and a damn good kisser... Now don't tell me you're also a mage." she said.

"A mage? Why?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Because I think you cast a spell on me..." she responded, resting her head on his chest.

"Nah... That's just because I'm gorgeous, strong, gentle, sexy and smart." he spoke, matter-of-factly.

"I bet you are..." she chuckled. "Well, I already kissed you, so now it's your turn to kiss me." she told him, brushing his lower lip with the tip of her small finger.

"As you wish, pretty lady..." He grinned and obeyed.

Making the best of their little time together, the happy couple didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them on the shadows. A pair of sparkling evil eyes.   


To be continued...

  


. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

  



	5. For Eternity - 4

**_For Eternity_**   
Chapter 4   
_By: Bellchan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ/GT characters.

Author Notes: Here, I wrote it as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy it.

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

"So, did you find them?" asked the tall black haired prince, standing on the balcony of his royal room.

"Yes, Lord Julian. It seems they've got their own little secret place." replied the figure kneeled behind him.

"Good. Soon I'll have that bastard's head right in front of my eyes..." stated Julian, narrowing his blue eyes and turning to the other person. "Where's Pan?"

"She's on her bedroom, sir."

"Okay, you can go now. Keep your eyes on her." The mysterious servant just bowed and left.

Pan was sat by her window, peacefully playing with her small dragon Angelo when she heard a knock on the door. She turned her head to see her fiancé walking towards her.

"How was your day, Lady Pan?" he asked, reaching her hand to give it a light kiss.

"The usual... Just hanging around with Brenda and having those boring History classes..." she informed, looking back at the starry sky.

"You seem bored my dear... Well, I've got a news that can make you feel better." Julian smiled and gently stroked her chin. "We're getting married within two weeks."

"What???" she gasped. "Two weeks??" Pan began panicking, eyes wide open. In fact, she was supposed to get married when she got eighteen, but that would happen only within six months. That sudden news just got her pretty confused and astonished.

"Aren't you happy, darling? You'll finally be my princess and my future queen..." he leaned forward for a kiss but she pulled her face back.

"But Julian, why does it have to be so soon? I'm not even eighteen yet..." observed the incredulous girl.

"Well, Pan, that's not necessary anymore. My father already gave his consent. But you don't have to worry, I'll be providing and organizing everything. Well, just have a good night, princess..." he bowed and walked to the door.

The young girl was too shocked to say anything. Marring Julian meant she wouldn't be allowed to leave the castle without him, much less alone. And the idea of not seeing Trunks anymore would slowly kill her. Not having too much time to think, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a message on it. Then she tied it next to her small pet's neck. "Go, Angelo. Find Trunks and give him this message." she told the little dragon. Used to do this kind of job since Pan and Trunks began meeting each other, the flying reptile just obeyed and took off to the sky.

The next day, Pan was having her last talk with Brenda. She was determined to run away from the palace, as it was already becoming dark. The older girl seemed to be very concerned, as well.

"Please Pan... Don't do that!" she insisted.

"I can't marry Julian, Brenda... I love Trunks. You know that." Pan affirmed.

"But how will you do it? The castle is all surrounded by guards..."

"I'll think up a way. Don't you see I'm also using a disguise?" the black haired girl informed, while twirling herself to show her commoner outfit.

"It's dangerous, Pan! Then let me go with you!" offered the other girl.

"No, Brenda, I don't want you to risk yourself. Besides, I've already sent a message to Trunks and he'll be waiting for me outside, so don't worry. Just wish me good luck, my friend..." Pan smiled.

"Oh, Pan... Please be careful." Brenda told her, grabbing the girl's hands.

"Sure! Be happy my friend, thank you for everything you have done for me. And please tell that baka Galford I'll miss him too!" The girls hugged each other for a long time and then took their separate ways. Maybe that was the last time they were seeing each other.

Indeed, there were some guards here and there, but it didn't have taken too long for Pan being outside the castle. 'Strange... That was too easy...' she thought. The girl gave a last look at the huge palace and then continued her path. 'Now I just have to find Trunks...' Suddenly, as she passed by a big tree, someone held her by the waist and cupped her mouth with the other hand.   


. ~ .oOo. ~ .

The birds sang a beautiful melody inside the exotic gardens of Capsule Corps. Although it was a sunny weekend, everybody, including Vegeta, decided to just stay at home.

"Morning dad!" Bra greeted her father happily as she spotted him walking towards the kitchen. She quickly reached him and hook her arms with his, after giving a light peck on his cheek. Vegeta had his usual I-don't-care-about-anything expression but he could never deny he did appreciate his daughter's company. She was an adult now but she was still as spontaneous and cheerful as always. Actually, nobody used to escape from her contagious energy. Nor even the arrogant prince of Saiyans.

They entered the kitchen and immediately noticed it was a huge mess. On the table, there were a pile of books about cooking, and all sort of meal ingredients. Right in front of the stove there was Trunks, all concentrated on preparing something you could tell it was food.

"What the hell is the brat doing?" Vegeta scowled.

"Oh, nothing extraordinary, dad. It has been one week since oniichan put on his little purple head that he needs to learn how to cook." informed Bra.

"Is he sick or something?" asked the Saiyan prince.

"Well, he just said he wants to be a skillful man. I really didn't understand what he was talking about. Poor oniichan..." Bra shook her head.

After a few seconds Trunks finally noticed his father and his sister looking at him.

"Good morning, otousan, Bra." he greeted.

"Brat, what is this big mess, not that I care, but the woman may not like it." Vegeta stated.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll clean it up after I'm done." responded his son.

"You see dad? I think he wants to impress someone..." said Bra, jokingly. Little did she know she was right... (for those who didn't understand, read the previous chapter again)

"Shut up, Bra! It's none of your business." shouted the angry brother.

"All right..." Bra lifted her hands. "Then let me at least prepare daddy's meal." she told him, fussing over the fridge while Vegeta took a sit by a chair next the table. Actually, her food was even worse than Bulma's, but the Saiyan prince never had enough courage to tell his daughter... Besides, she was always so sweet and happy around him, why hurt her feelings? Poor Veggie...

Meanwhile at the Son's, Pan was going downstairs when she spotted her father sat on the couch, reading his newspaper, as usual. She thought he didn't have changed a bit, since she was a child. He was still handsome and those glasses only made him look very charming. She approached him and sat by his side, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hi, sweetie." Gohan kissed the top of her head.

"Hi, dad." she responded, staring at nowhere.

"Is my little daughter sad today?" the tender father put the newspaper aside and pulled his beloved girl into his lap. Pan chuckled.

"What is funny dear?" he asked, making a face even funnier.

"You calling me little and cuddling me like a baby." she replied, still laughing.

"You'll always be my little girl, Pan-chan, even when you become a grandmother..." he told her.

"I don't care, I like being with you, dad..." she rested her head on his strong chest.

"Tell me dear, what's up in this beautiful head?" Gohan poked Pan's forehead gently with his finger.

"Dad, will I ever be able to forget someone I like so much? Someone who I have always admired and cared for? Someone that causes me so much pain when he's with another person instead of being with me?" she asked him, in a sad voice.

"Oh, sweetie, so that's it... And you are talking about Trunks, right?" She didn't respond, just nodded. "But Pan-chan, he's much older than you, maybe you are just a little confused." Gohan told her.

"Dad, I'm not a teenager to have silly crushes anymore. I'm mature enough to be sure about my feelings." Pan got off her father's lap, and just sat back by his side.

"Have you already talked with him?" he simply asked. She shook her head.

"Pan-chan, I recognize I have spoiled you a bit, but you were always a self-confident person, and stubborn sometimes. Now there you are, sad, quiet and defeated since you came back. Where is my strong, determined daughter? I don't even see that bright in your eyes..." Pan looked at his father, a bit shocked. "I could simply tell you to find a nice guy who was about your age, but I know that forgetting someone special isn't that easy. And I'm really tired of seeing you all depressed, every single day, Pan..."

"What... What do you mean, dad?" the girl asked, eyes wide open.

"I'm saying..." Gohan sighed. "I'm saying if you love him, fight for him!"

"Dad!!!" she exclaimed, completely surprised.

"Now move on, Miss, before I take it back." said her father, grabbing his newspaper once again.

"Thank you! Thank you dad!" she kissed his cheek and rushed to her bedroom like a rocket. Gohan just shook his head.

Later that afternoon, Bra was watching an anime OVA on the TV when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked lazily towards the door and opened it.

"Hi Pan! Came to visit your little friend?" asked the blue haired girl, pointing her finger at herself.

"Yeah.." she said, cheerfully.

"Oh, please come in!" Bra stepped back so the other girl could enter.

"Er... Bra, can I talk with Trunks, first? I mean, if he's home..." Pan scanned the room and noticed nobody was there.

"Well, he's on his bedroom..." Bra told her. "Hey, what is that you are holding?" asked Bra, noticing a small package tied with a blue lace on Pan's hands.

"Oh, nothing important... Can I go up?" Pan quickly hid the object out of Bra's sight and pointed her thumb at the stairs.

"Sure..." Bra gave her an odd look and shrugged.

Pan knocked at Trunks' door, but there came no response. Actually, all she could hear was a rock music playing a bit loudly. She then turned the knob and just peeked inside. There he was, in front of a sound player, with his eyes closed. He was moving his head back and forth, while playing an invisible guitar. Pan started to laugh hard at the sight.

Trunks opened his eyes and nearly fell back as he saw Pan looking and laughing at him. He quickly turned off the player and began blushing with embarrassment. "P-Pan???" he exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!!! Cheers to the great guitarist Trunks Briefs!" The young woman put the packet she was carrying between her knees and began applauding him cheerfully.

"What are you doing here, Pan?" he asked, still surprised. Pan loved when he blushed, he was absolutely cute... She walked towards him and handed the small packet, along with a tinny card attached to it. It read:

'_To my dearest,_   
_Happy Birthday!!_   
_~ Son Pan ~._'

"Eh???" Trunks stared at her with a puzzled face. "But Pan, today isn't my birthday, actually it will be within one month..." he thought it was very strange, since she had never forgotten the date of his birthday.

"I know Trunks... I just... couldn't wait..." she smiled sheepishly, putting her hands behind her.

Trunks still had an odd expression, but then he began to open the packet. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but it's not too expensive. I hope you like it, though..." she continued smiling at him.

"Well, anything from you must be special, Pan..." he told her. Now it was her turn to blush. He finished unwrapping the gift and found out it was a book. "For Eternity..." he spoke, reading the title. "What is it about?" he asked, curious.

"Oh, it's a romance... My favorite!" she informed.

"Hmm... I'm not used to reading romances, but since it's your favorite I'll give it a try. Thank you, Pan..." he leaned forward to give her a little hug. She felt her heart go racing at his warm embrace. Dizzily, she stepped back after he pulled from her and stumbled over a small object on the floor, falling on her butt, right then.

"Pan, watch out!" Trunks kneeled by her side and helped her up. "I'm sorry, my room is a big mess today..." he apologized. They remained looking at each other for quite a while, with Pan still holding his hand for support. For an instant, Pan felt her heart skip a beat. Neither of them knew what to say next and they didn't notice their faces approaching slowly, dangerously, until their lips finally met. Turbulent thoughts invaded both their minds, but even so Pan could feel her body being slowly pushed towards Trunks' bed.

  
To be detailed on the next chapter...

  


. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

Comments: Oh, geez, I'm really more eager than anyone else to reach chapter 07... But I still have two chapters to write... *sigh* And for those who are wondering, no, there won't be any lemon chapter on this story, maybe just a sweet lime, he he... (hint, hint) Oh yeah, I've been hearing about readers loosing interest on T/P. Well, I guess I can't do anything about that... But I'll just tell you I am and I'll ALWAYS be a T/P writer no matter what happens, just because keeping them up is a great challenge nowadays. See ya!


	6. For Eternity - 5

**_For Eternity_**   
Chapter 5   
_By: Bellchan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ/GT characters.

Author Notes: Before anyone starts yelling at me, whatever Vegeta says in this chapter it's just fiction. And don't forget reading the comments at the end, but first the story.

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

While attempting to escape from the castle, Pan took her path by the woods. As she passed by a big tree, someone grabbed her from behind, cupping her mouth so she wouldn't start screaming.

"Shhhh... You don't need to be afraid, it's me." whispered the voice.

Finally recognizing the "attacker", she relaxed her once tensed muscles and stopped agitating herself. "You bakayarou! Don't scare me like that!" she fumed, as soon as she was released.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't scream." the other apologized. "I was worried to hell when I received your message, you little crazy girl..."

"I didn't have another choice, did I?" she retorted.

"Shh... okay, we can't stay here, let's go before they come after us."

"Where are we going Trunks?" she asked, as he grabbed her hand and guided her through the forest so they wouldn't be seen.

"You'll see. Come on, it's almost dark, the sooner we get out of here the better."

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

Pan felt the dizziness caused by that kiss starting to take over her. The kiss she had been waiting for so long from the person she loved most. And there was Trunks, he was also exploding after years of suppressed love. A love he thought he could eventually forget by finding another one. But destiny was merciless. It had always been.

The kissing pair slowly approached the bed until they were leaning on it. As soon as Pan's back touched the silky sheets, Trunks left her mouth to start sniffing her neck, making her gasp in surprise. But those caresses didn't last too long, though. Desperate and confused, the demi-Saiyan quickly stood up, looking completely lost.

"Sorry, Pan, I can't... we can't..." he attempted to say. Pan did nothing but stare at his retreating figure. In a few seconds, she saw herself all alone, in his room, sat on his bed. She grabbed one of his pillows and there she stayed, in an apathetic state.

The next morning, Trunks was sparing nearby, punching and kicking some unfortunate trees. He was still a little disturbed from the last events. Why should things be that way? Why did it have begin all over again? All over again after four years... Four years trying to forget, trying to deny. He was completely scared back then. And he still was. He thought everything would be fine after he met Aya, she was kind, self-confident and seemed to be a perfect match to him. But perhaps he was searching for another person in her. To say the truth he thought she was much like Pan.

"Stupid, stupid brat."

Trunks quickly turned his back towards the voice, and saw his father leaned on a tree, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Otousan? What are you doing here?" asked the son.

"What do you mean what I am doing here? I go wherever I want to go." Vegeta spat.

"Sorry, otousan, I'm not in the mood to spar today..."

"You're such a weak. Not as fighter, but as a man." informed the Saiyan prince.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the dumb. I'm talking about you and that Kakkarot's grandbrat."

"There's nothing between us, we're just like old friends, nothing more." Trunks insisted.

"You just make me laugh. You're pathetic. Who do you want to trick? Me or yourself? What's the shit, brat? Spill it out. It's not everyday that I spend my time talking about bullshit." Vegeta kept his deep gaze on the younger Saiyan.

"Fine. I do love her. And I have been, for years, for centuries. I've been waiting all my life for someone like her, but she came too late. She's too much younger than me." he confessed.

"Is it all? All this stupidity just because she's younger?" Vegeta simply asked.

"What do you mean just because she's younger? What do you think I'm supposed to tell people? That I fell in love with a girl that I used to baby-sit? Tell me, otousan!" shouted the demi-Saiyan.

"Less, brat! My ear isn't a water-closet. I will tell you something." said the prince. "My mother was also much younger than my father. She was, however, one of the most powerful females of Vegeta-sei." at that, Trunks was paying full attention to his father. He never told him anything about his family. "And look at the woman's mother. She is also much younger than your grandfather, that Mr. Briefs... And they just seem to get along very well." Vegeta scowled.

"I had never thought about that..." responded Trunks.

"That's because you're such a stupid brat. Go on and keep like this, and you will just be unhappy for the rest of your life. Not to mention that you will make that other brat and that earthling female as miserable as you."

"I think you're right. I'm going to fix the things right now. Ja!" encouraged, Trunks levitated on the air and was about to fly at top speed when he stopped abruptly. "Oh, yeah... Thank you, otousan!" he said. Vegeta only muttered something not appropriate to mention.

And Trunks had finally made his decision.

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

_"Our eternal promise... We had become eternal soul mates and, no matter what happened, I would do everything all over again, even if I knew that would be our last night together..."_

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

Pan dropped her mouth open as she climbed the last cliff to get at Trunks' hidden place. That was really a smart idea, no one could get there by horse, since it was extremely high. They could see many villages from there and also the ocean, far ahead.

"At least those climbing tree classes were worth after all..." Pan informed, still panting from the effort she made to get there. "I still can't believe I'm here with you... It just seems like those fairy tale romances I used to read when I was younger..." she chuckled at her own remark.

"Do you see that?" asked Trunks, pointing to a small cave only a few meters away. "It's my current home."

"What? Will I be alone with you in a small cave? Hmm..." she smiled at him mischievously.

"Why are you look at me like that? So who is the pervert here?" he smirked.

"It's because these whole running-away-with-my-lover thing is getting me a little... excited..." Pan told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you know the real meaning of the word 'lover'?" he asked against her ear, making the girl shiver all the way down her body.

"Hmm, I've read something about it in the books..." she said.

"Come with me, let's light a fire next the cave, it's a little cold here." he smiled and took her by the hand. After he finished the job, Trunks entered the cave and came back with a small blanket, which he wrapped around them both.

"Sorry, I just have this one." he told her.

"Who is complaining? The closest I am to you the better." she said, giving a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned his face at her and leaned forward, brushing his lips with hers. He gently caressed her smooth hair, while he pulled her face against him to deepen the kiss. How did it feel? Different from all the kisses they had ever shared. It was so full of love, passion and desire that it was a cost for them to break apart.

"Ne, Trunks? Will you teach me the real meaning of the word 'lover'?" the girl whispered against his lips. He smiled, still stroking her hair.

"But it's not that I'm experienced, actually..." he confessed.

"What? Did you never..." she couldn't believe that, since he was an extremely gorgeous guy.

"Just once... But that doesn't count..." said the lavender haired boy.

"Trunks..." she approached him once more. "I want to be yours, now... and forever..."

Pan laid down on the pile of clothes and shivered as she felt her bare skin fully exposed. And most of all due to the fact of having Trunks watching her with that amazing pair of blue eyes. He gently pushed aside the few strands of hair that covered her chest. For the first time, she saw him blushing. That was the cutest thing she had ever seen... She smiled softly at him, while reaching his red cheeks with her small hands. And with the blessing of the skies, the two inexperienced lovers intertwined their fingers as they became one, having only the moon and the stars as witnesses.

Wrapped on the small blanket and laid side by side, the young couple rested peacefully at each other arms. Looking up, Pan was dazzled with the splendid starry sky above her.

"Do you see those stars?" asked Trunks. "They are the angels tears. They cry... because they don't know how it feels like falling in love..."

"I believe so..." Pan whispered.

"Pan, thank you for giving a new sense to my life." Trunks whispered back.

"And thank you for giving me freedom." the girl replied. "It doesn't matter what happens, I'll be always with you."

"Yeah, forever Pan."

"Forever Trunks."

  
To be continued...

  
. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

Comments: Actually, it's a question: Would you be angry if I pair Goten/Marron and Juu-kun/Bra on my next fic? Would you read it? Trunks/Pan is already settled, since they're my eternal favorite GT couple. The reasons I would choose those couplings are: 1) I want to put Marron on my fic. 2) I don't want to write a J/P because that usually implies a T/M, and I don't write T/M fics. 3) I don't want to create a new character. 4) I'm not much fan of Uub (sorry Uub, it's not personal...). 5) Juu-kun (Cyborg 17) is my second favorite DBZ character. That's just because I'm taking back what I said about not caring what people think about the couplings, actually I do care. I won't spend my time writing a fic if nobody will read it. And I'm mostly concerned about what the G/B fans will say. So please, for the first time I'm asking your opinion before starting a new fic. You can also e-mail at bellchan@bol.com.br And review the story if you want.


	7. For Eternity - final

**_For Eternity_**   
Final   
_By: Bellchan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ/GT. The characters Aya, Kevin, Michael, Ryouji, Brenda, Julian and Galford were all created by Bellchan.

Author Notes: Hello!!! It took me an eternity, but here is the final chapter, I decided to anticipate it because I still have another fic to write. I hope you enjoy it.    


. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .  
  
_"I had a bad dream... Please wake up..."_  
  


The first ray of sun and the chirp of the birds made Pan stir, waking up from her peaceful sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself resting on Trunks' warm chest. She smiled, it was the first time she saw him sleeping. Enchanted and marveled by his beautiful features, her fingers gently traced his thick, relaxed eyebrows. And as softly as the touch of a feather, they slid down to his pinkish cheek, than to his chin, until her thumb started to caress his lower lip. She didn't intend to wake him up, but touching him made her be sure that he was for real, that she was not dreaming.  
  
With his eyes still closed, Trunks' lips curved up in a soft smile and his hand reached hers, pressing it against his lips to kiss her palm.  
  
"Good morning, pretty girl." he finally looked at her.  
  
"Good morning, pretty boy." she chuckled.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. You look like a baby when you're sleeping." She informed.  
  
"I know. My mom used to say that." He said, flashing an adorable confident smile.  
  
"She was right..." Pan smirked. "Trunks... I'd love to stay in your arms a little more but my stomach is arguing with me..." she said, pouting her lower lip.  
  
"Hmm, I forgive you, since my stomach is complaining too..." he replied. "Stay here Pan, I'll pick some food and I'll be back in while." Trunks stood up and rushed to start going down the cliff, but what he saw down ahead made him stop dead in his tracks. "Shit!!!" he yelled.  
  
"What, Trunks?" asked Pan, as soon as she reached him. She followed his gaze and nearly passed out. Down the cliff there was... Julian! And his soldiers. They were certainly after her, but she didn't expect they'd find her so easily.  
  
"H-How? How did they..." Pan tried to speak.  
  
"It doesn't matter Pan, we have to get out of here now!" Trunks quickly grabbed Pan's hand and ran to the opposite side. Going through that path wouldn't be easy, though. He didn't know exactly where it would lead, but it would be their only chance to escape.  
  
"Trunks, it's me the one they're looking for. Leave me here and save your life! I don't want anything to happen with you." said Pan, as they continued running.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Come on!" he ordered, speeding up his pace.  
  
It took some hours until tiredness begin taking over them, specially Pan, who wasn't used to make that amount of effort. Exhausted, her legs wouldn't obey.   
  
"Come on, Pan, I'll carry you!" said Trunks, as he moved to take the girl in his arms.  
  
"It's useless to run. This path won't lead anywhere." came a strong male voice. The fugitive couple felt their blood freeze as they knew whose voice it was.   
  
"How did you find us... Julian!?" asked Pan, not turning around.  
  
"It was quite easy my darling." the dark haired prince replied. Pan finally turned her head towards him and widened her eyes in shock as she recognized the slender figure standing by his side, along with an incredible number of soldiers.  
  
"No... B-Brenda!!??" she gasped. "Why? Why did you do that?" asked Pan, refusing to believe she was betrayed by her best friend.  
  
"It's for your own good, lady Pan. Please come back with us!" replied the other girl.  
  
"Shut up! How could you? I trusted you blindly! I thought you were my best friend!" Pan shouted, completely astonished.  
  
"Come on, Pan, I'll give you a second chance if you come with me. Despite your betrayal I still love you..." said the prince, with a smooth voice.   
  
"I'll never do it Julian. Please leave us!" the girl implored.   
  
"I'm sorry darling, but you have no choice." He said, smirking evilly.   
  
It took a while, but Pan and Trunks finally realized they were cornered. Right behind them there was a precipice. And a fall from that height would be certainly fatal. They stared at the water down the precipice and the wild weaves that flowed against the rocks.   
  
"There's no way to escape." The prince informed, victorious. "Listen, Pan. Let's make a deal. If you come with me I'll preserve his life. You don't want him to die, do you?" he asked. "I'll give you some minutes to think, Pan. I hope you take a smart decision."  
  
"Pan, don't worry about me. I know he's lying but you can at least save your life." Trunks told her.  
  
"Trunks, last night I told you I would never leave you. And I meant that." was Pan's determined answer. "And I'll repeat again. It doesn't matter what happens, I'll be always with you."   
  
And for minutes they looked deeply in the eyes. As they could read each other's mind, each other's soul. None of them was willing to give up everything they've experienced together. There was no way things could ever be the same.   
  
"Pan, trust me. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise." He said.  
  
"Don't say anything, my dear. I trust you. You're the only one I'll ever trust." She responded. Taking his hand with hers, she looked at the prince and smiled.  
  
"I've made my decision, Lord Julian." She informed, emphasizing the treatment she gave him. She never called him 'Lord'. "Good bye."  
  
The black haired man couldn't do anything, but stare as they both jumped down right in front of his eyes.  
  
"No, Pan!!!" Brenda screamed in shock.  
  
"How stupid!" the prince muttered, stepping forward to look for their bodies. But he didn't saw them. There was no sign of those two.   
  
"Lord Julian, they're dead! You promised you would bring lady Pan with us alive!" complained the blue haired girl.  
  
"It's not my fault. She chose this way, what could I do?" the man replied, coldly. With a single movement, he ordered his men to retreat.   
  
* * * * *  
  
_"Pan, don't give up. I know we'll meet again. Remember our promise."_  
  
"Trunks? Trunks???" Pan shouted his name, as consciousness slowly came back to her. She looked around herself. No bruise, no scratch. And her sense of space was finally recovered, making her notice the environment around her. She heard the sound of water. Yes, it was a shore. She probably was carried by the water. "We fell from that precipice... But... Why am I still alive?" she asked herself. "And where is Trunks?"  
  
She stood up and desperately scanned the area. But there was no sign of him. The purple haired boy. Her savior, for the second time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't know how long I've been here, looking for you, Trunks. How many years? But I vow before this ocean I'll find you." The young woman looked up to the sky. It was dark, she could see millions of stars. The same stars that witnessed her love, and her promise, the last night she was with Trunks. "You know what, my love? You were wrong. The angels also can love. And those stars are their tears of joy." and with a confident smile on her face, she walked away. She had a purple haired child waiting for her at home.   
  


. ~ .oOo. ~ .  
  


Trunks walked down the rushed avenue aiming for his girlfriend's apartment. The same path he took countless times. But why this time it seemed to be longer? Torturing? He was certainly anxious. He had made a decision, but first he would have to talk with Aya. To tell her the truth. To tell that he didn't love her, and that she didn't deserve to be hurt.   
  
The young man raised his hand to press the doorbell button, but hesitated. It definitely wasn't the first time he broke up with a girl, then why was it being so hard? Maybe because she was different from other girls. Otherwise it wouldn't have lasted that long. In a short, fast movement he finally pressed the button.   
  
"Trunks?" the short haired girl opened the door and looked at him, surprised.   
  
"Hello, Aya. Are you too busy?" asked Trunks, his voice sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"Oh no, but you don't look fine. Come on in." she stepped back and motioned for him to enter.  
  
"Well, I can't stay for too long, I... have..." he began.  
  
"Sit down, please." Aya sat on the couch and offered a place by her side.  
  
"Well, I'd like to talk... about us." Trunks' eyes seemed to avoid her green, expectant ones, as he kept his gaze anywhere, but away from the girl.   
  
"About... us?" she asked, staring at him.  
  
"I... I really like you Aya, you're a very special girl for me but..."  
  
"But you don't love me." She spat. He finally looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"I can't lie to you. I never... I thought I could love you but I can't. I'm sorry, Aya." He looked down again.  
  
"Trunks, I won't say it's fine with me because it's not. But I don't want a man that keeps his head on another woman during all the time. You aren't even able to hide. And you don't make any effort to hide. Everybody knew, right Trunks? Everybody knew. Your sister, your father, your friends... I was the only one who didn't... until the day she arrived. But if you came here to clarify the things, then... Well, at least you had the guts to do it." The young woman told him, not as calmly as she used to be.  
  
"Wait Aya, I didn't want to hurt you..." was all he managed to say.  
  
"It's too late, Trunks. But I'll survive." She smiled sardonically. "Don't worry I won't get on your way. You can go now." not waiting for him to say anything, Aya rushed to the door and turned it open.  
  
"Aya, I hope we can be friends..." said Trunks, apologetically.   
  
"Maybe." Was her short reply. She let him give a short kiss on her lips before walking out of her... life.  
  
* * * * *  
  
_"Sorry, Pan, I can't... We can't..."_  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks' last words still played on Pan's mind as she took her bath. Letting the water flow through her skin felt so good, so purifying... But on the other hand it made her have a million thoughts. So many thoughts about one single person. In fact, her mind was so far away, that all her movements were practically mechanical. She turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her hair and put her white bathrobe. And to complete her daily routine, she grabbed her body lotion and headed to the bed.  
  
_"A woman must always keep her skin smooth and hydrated"._ Pan smiled as she remembered her friend's words. A friend she met when she went to London. They both shared the same apartment, that's why they were so close.   
  
Still deep on her thoughts, the Saiyan girl sat down on her bed and began spreading the cream along her legs, until she realized the chilly breeze coming from the window.  
  
"Strange... I'm sure I didn't let it open." She muttered to herself.   
  
"So that's the secret of your beauty." Said a male voice. No, it was not just a male voice, it was HIS voice.   
  
"T-Trunks?" she quickly stood up, in a defensive stance, after all she was practically wearing no clothes. "This is a bad habit of yours, coming inside people's room by the window!" the girl scolded.  
  
"No, it's not a habit of mine." He affirmed, matter-of-factly. "That's because I wanted to see you badly." He told her, stepping forward.  
  
"Don't! I'm not dressed properly." She protested, only to be ignored, since he continued advancing until his arms were around her waist. Although he held her firmly, she could escape easily, if she wanted. But all she did was stand in front of him, paralyzed, feeling his scent, his breath, his lips approaching her ear.   
  
"What would have happened to us if I didn't have stopped that day, in my bed?" he whispered. Purposely or not, he caused all her senses to be stimulated intensely, making her drop all defenses down.  
  
"I don't know..." she said, closing her eyes to feel the warmth of his body.  
  
"Pan... I'm here because... Because I love you."   
  
Yet, it was more painful than any other pain could be. What was that man saying? That he loved her? So, this is how it is. "Trunks, do you know what you're saying?" Pan pulled out from his embrace, making him stare at her dumbfoundly. "You broke my heart a million times and now you come and say you love me?" she burst into tears.   
  
"Pan... I..." spoke the speechless demi-Saiyan, resting his hand gently on her shoulder. Or at least trying to, since she pushed it off violently.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Both remained silent for a while. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her red face, her chest panting hard. "Do you know why I ran away from here, four years ago?" she asked him, as soon as she managed to calm down. "I ran away from you!" the girl finally blurted out. "Because I couldn't stand seeing you with those girls! I loved you since then, you can't tell how painful it was for me!"  
  
"I... didn't know you..." he widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"How could you know? You saw nothing in me but another sister of yours."   
  
"No, it's not..." he tried to say, but she didn't let him finish his sentence.  
  
"Those girls were beautiful, graceful and I... What could I offer to you? I was just a tomboy who dared to dream about being with you." She told him, in a low voice.  
  
"No, don't talk like that..." he reached her again, feeling uncomfortable for seeing her tears falling down her face. "Listen, I..."  
  
"Trunks, please go away." She spat.  
  
"Pan..." he said, with a serious expression. "Shut the hell up."   
  
She looked at him surprised at the change in his tone. His voice was firm and his eyes showed, somehow, a more mature side of him. "Shut the hell up. Who do you think I am? What do you think I expect in a woman? Beauty? Grace? Those things go away with time. They lose their enchant when there's nothing more to be left." The lavender haired man turned her around, making her be face to face with her own reflex in the mirror. "Look at you. A splendid woman. The only woman that really used to understand me. I wasn't that fast to realize." He confessed. "But I did miss you when you left. Unconsciously, I looked for a little of you in each girl I met. That was how I found out I was in love with you, the little girl I used to baby-sit. Do you think it was easy to me? But fortunately I opened up my eyes in time."  
  
"Trunks..."   
  
"I don't care about anything. I just want to be happy with you, Pan. And when your youth is gone, I'll still have more then a woman. I'll have a partner, a warrior, a person that cares for her family and friends. This is the woman I want."  
  
"So, you're saying..." she said, finally turning to look at his brilliant azure eyes. Trunks, who was not interested in hearing whatever she was going to say, but in kissing her rosy lips, just covered them gently with his fingers. His pleading eyes were showing her what he wanted, and her soft smile was the answer he got.   
  
Their first kiss, that is to say, their first real kiss felt like it was more then a physical contact. It was like their souls were being touched mutually. A mixture of joy, pain, desire, tenderness and complicity all together. They could not tell what was their strongest feeling in that precious moment, causing the sublime kiss to be interrupted by a surprising reaction from them both. Leaned on each other's forehead, they laughed. They laughed in a sudden explosion of happiness, coming from the bottom of their hearts.   
  
"What are we laughing about?" he asked, letting a single tear escape from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But you are crying too." She told him, as she was also crying.  
  
"Am I? I don't think so..." he quickly wiped his tear, making a confident expression. A hard expression that didn't last more then two seconds, as he collapsed on her shoulder, completely overcome by emotion.   
  
Amazed and surprised at how a powerful and proud Saiyajin like him could ever cry like that, Pan just rubbed the back of his head soothingly, hearing his sobs.   
  
"Oh, come on, let's get out of here." He said, changing his mood again.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked the girl.  
  
"To anywhere people can't find us." He informed, scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Wait, let me put some clothes first!" she exclaimed, finally remembering she was only in her bathrobe.  
  
"Why? We won't need clothes." The man affirmed, with a mischievous smile printed on his face.   
  
Before the Saiyan girl could process what he meant, they were off to the deep blue sky, heading to a place that only Trunks could picture in his mind.  
  
In a couple of minutes, the two of them were flying over a small, exotic island in the middle of the ocean. If they were expecting an isolated area to enjoy a little time together that seemed to be a perfect choice. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Trunks, landing over a stone on the top of an abnormally huge waterfall.  
  
"Sure..." she murmured, impressed with the ferocity of the water draining down. Looking back at her partner, she raised her eyebrows in surprise as she watched him taking off his clothes. "Trunks? What are you doing?"   
  
"Look down there Pan... Isn't it amazing?" he said, pointing to the bottom of the waterfall.  
  
"Yes. And extremely high!" she remarked, staring at him like he was insane. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" the girl asked, suspiciously. Yes, he was, she concluded that by the smirk on his face as he got rid of her bathrobe. "Oh... No, no, no... I won't jump, Trunks, I won't..."   
  
"Where is the courageous Son Pan of the old times?" he chanted. "Don't you trust me? Do you think I'll let you get hurt?" he whispered against her lips. "Come on, darling, give a deep breath and don't you dare trying to float in the air..." was the last understandable words she heard from him before they hit the water down there.   
  
Pan emerged to the surface gasping for air, and having the strange, inexplicable sensation of having already done that before. "Trunks? Trunks, where are you?" she shouted, since there didn't seem to be any sign of him. But she finally got her response when she felt someone kissing her belly under the water. And this same someone began kissing her lower and lower... until her knee connected to his chin.  
  
"OUCH, Pan!" protested Trunks, being forced to come to the surface. "Do you think my face is made of iron?"  
  
"Sorry... You took me by surprise..." she said, as innocently as an angel would be.   
  
"It's hurting..." he whined, just like a little boy.   
  
Smiling at his funny face, the girl placed both her hands on his cheeks and kissed the red spot. "Naughty boy..." she whispered, teasingly.   
  
Lovers, finally lovers, the couple just seemed to worry about pleasing each other. This time those kisses were burning like fire, those touches were devastating like a storm. An intimate contact that was growing to be... complete.   
  
"Pan, I don't know if I should..." he said against her lips, with a hint of mischievousness behind his husky voice.   
  
"If you stop I'll kill you!" she threatened, sweetly.  
  
"All right, forget what I said..."   
  
And a dream was coming to an end to become as real and pure as that crystalline water. It didn't pay to live a life of uncertainties. That feeling was extraordinary and nothing would stop them from running to the arms of unconditional love.  
  


. ~ .oOo. ~ .  
  


_"It took me a while, Trunks, but now I know what was the strongest barrier between us. It was ourselves. Our conflicting feelings. They were keeping me away from you, but we finally realized it was useless to deny what we felt for each other."_  
  
. ~ .oOo. ~ .  
  
* Remembrances *  
  


>>>>>   
"They're right. You look gorgeous."

"Would you give me the honor?"

  
"I'm sorry... You're indeed a little... full... to be a child..."   
"You pervert, idiot, jerk!"

"Trunks, tell me about your girlfriend. How does she look?   
"Hmm... I wish I had one. Just like you."

>>>>>   
"I was just worried with you, is there anything wrong about caring for a friend?"   
"Of course not. Then just not to make you worried, Mr. Trunks, I'll be sure to ask your permission to talk with someone the next   
time."

  
"But you should watch out, though... I can see your panties!"   
"Trunks, you pervert! Stop looking at my butt and take those damn apples!!!"

>>>>>  
"Woo-hoo!!! Cheers to the great guitarist Trunks Briefs!  
"Hmm... I'm not used to reading romances, but since it's your favorite I'll give it a try. Thank you, Pan..." 

  
"Do you see those stars? They are the angels tears. They cry... because they don't know how it feels like falling in love..."  
  
_ "He was like an angel standing in the rain."_  


. ~ .oOo. ~ .  
_  
"Finally... Finally the barrier was broken. I found you."_

. ~ .oOo. ~ .

~ (short) EPILOGUE ~

10 years later (present timeline)...  
  
"I told you." Said the woman, in a disapproving tone.  
  
"I admit it. I should have listened to my little wife." He stated, sighing.  
  
"It's okay, darling, it's raining and I love to sleep when it rains." She smiled, turning off the video. The movie her husband had picked out was indeed extremely boring. But the couple didn't seem to care about it, since they were very comfortable in each other's arms. Pan and Trunks were married for ten years now, and harmony was something people would always see reflected on their faces. Even in a stormy night like that...  
  
"Ahhh!!!" she hid her head under the covers and grabbed his protective arms, as soon as she heard the loud sound of a thunder.  
  
"Still afraid of thunder? You don't change." He teased, noticing her eyes were tightly shut. Suddenly, his sensitive ears caught the slight noise of the door cracking open. He turned his head at that direction and smiled as he recognized the small figure standing with a little doll on her arms.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Can I sleep here? I'm afraid of thunder!" said the eight years old girl, her brilliant blue eyes staring at him expectantly.  
  
"Sure, honey. It seems that you're not the only one here..." Trunks smirked, turning his gaze to the woman at his side. She glared at him but then motioned to her daughter to come in. The little girl squealed with joy and quickly joined her parents in the comfortable king size bed.  
  
"I used to do that when I was your age..." Pan commented, playing with the girl's silky black hair.   
  
Another thunder, stronger that the last one was heard again, causing Trunks' wife and daughter reflexively hold into his arms. 'I love to sleep when it rains too...' he thought.  
  


  
Endless...

. ~ .o. ~ .oOo. ~ .o. ~ .

Comments: Thank you a lot for reading this fic! ^_^ It was all dedicated to the two protagonists of GT series, Trunks and Pan. The experience of writing a more dramatic plot was great, but it was completely different from all the stuff I've written, so I don't know how disastrous it was. And there was that fantasy/reality thing intertwining along the story, so I hope it didn't bothered you that much. And for those who are reading "Stray Cats", well, I'm still deciding if I'll continue it... (I think I'll start it all over again with small changes in the plot...) Well, see ya!


End file.
